


The Power Behind the Throne

by Altariel



Series: Variations in the Song [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not Minas Anor, as of old. What might have happened had the Ring proved irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Behind the Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwimordene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dwimordene).



Taking it had been a kindness. The Ring-bearer had struggled at first but had soon become peaceful. That peace had settled upon all Gondor now, like frost.

With the bridge retaken, his father was ready to hear his counsel, and the new king too listened when he told him how he might win their war. The South and the East – and the North – paid homage to the West. Everyone listened, now.

But the White Tree did not blossom here, nor could the winter sun warm all of the new-laid marble and stone. This was not Minas Anor, as of old.

**Author's Note:**

> For Dwimordene, in response to the birthday request: "I realize that it can be tough to write an AU in only 100 words, but for my birthday, I'd like to see you give it a shot."


End file.
